Return
by blurcandish
Summary: Tidak ada cara lain. Luffy harus pergi ke dimensi lain untuk menyelamatkan teman - temannya. Tapi itu bukan tugas mudah. Mampukah Luffy menjalaninya?
1. Chapter 1

"_Lihatlah ini Topi jerami, semua yang terjadi disini adalah salahmu. Karena kau orang yang memiliki darah terkutuk. Darah yang tak seharusnya ada. Mereka semua memiliki ambisi yng sama besarnya denganmu bukan? Dan karena kau lah mereka tidak bisa mencapainya. Ingat dengan baik kata – kataku. Ini semua salahmu!"_

Xxx

Luffy terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan nafas yang terputus – putus. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan merasakan perban – perban yg membalutinya membuatnya sedikit sulit bergerak. Setelah beberapa saat mengumpulkan tenaga dan menetralisir sakit di kepalanya, ia segera mengambil topi jerami miliknya yang terletak di atas meja disamping tempat tidur, tempat yang dengan mudah terlihat melalui sudut matanya, lalu tanpa sadar memeluk topi itu dengan erat .

'_hanya mimpi' _pikirnya dalam hati _'itu hanya mimpi, mereka tidak mungkin..' _

Pikiran Luffy terputus saat ia memikirkan teman – temannya. Ini bukan kamar laki – laki di Thousand Sunny, juga bukan ruang pengobatan milik Chopper. Di sini terlalu gelap karena gorden kamar dibiarkan tertutup dan lampunya dimatikan. Juga terlalu luas untuk kamar yang hanya berisi satu tempat tidur, kursi, dan meja.

"Zoro?" Luffy memanggil orang pertama yang terlntas di pikirannya dengan suara yang sedikit serak, dia tidak terlalu ingat kenapa suaranya bisa habis, itu tidak terlalu penting

"Nami? Sanji? Ussop? Chopper? Robin? Franky? Brook?" Ia memperkeras suaranya. Seharusnya mereka ada disini. Biasanya hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka mata adalah Nami yang sibuk membuat peta atau Robin membaca di pojok kamar. Zoro akan datang beberapa detik setelah dia terbangun. Disusul oleh Ussop yang dengan bersemangat menyambutnya dan Chopper yang sibuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Brook dan Franky akan meramaikan suasana dengan suara tawa khas dan teriakan 'superrr'nya. Lalu saat pintu terbuka lagi semua akan memberikan jalan untuk Sanji yang membawakan daging dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Kemana teman-temannya?

"Teman – teman?" Luffy segera berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan terjatuh kurang dari sedetik setelah dia berdiri. Sial. Dimana teman – temannya?

Saat ia berusaha berdiri lagi dengan semua tenaga yang dimilikinya, tiba – tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok orang yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya. Sosok yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya, sosok yang selama ini ia kagumi dan ia kejar.

"Shanks?"

Xxx

"Maaf Luffy, andai aku datang tepat waktu. Mereka pasti…" Shanks menatap anak kecil – baginya sebesar apapun Luffy, ia akan selalu menjadi anak kecil di matanya – yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri dengan tatapan sedih dan bersalah.

Luffy bersandar di bantal yang ada dibelakangnya dan menggenggam erat selimut diatasnya. Ia tidak percaya ini, itu hanya mimpi. Sebentar lagi kru nya akan datang dan membawanya kembali ke Sunny. Membawanya pulang. Ia yakin itu, tapi kenapa…

"Luffy apapun yang kau ingat atau kau lihat di mimpi mu itu nyata. Jangan kabur dari kenyataan." Shanks memeluk Luffy perlahan – lahan, seolah – olah Luffy adalah barang yang akan pecah jika ia memeluknya telalu erat . "Kami semua disini. Kau tidak sendirian."

"Mereka sudah mati? Teman – temanku? " suara Luffy sangat tenang, berbeda dengan saat ia kehilangan kakaknya. Tidak ada isakan tertahan, air mata, atau teriakan.

"Mereka melindungimu saat perang itu dan.." Shanks tetap memeluk Luffy menetralisir rasa takut akan kehilangan bocah dihadapannya ini jika ia melanjutkan kata - katanya "Akainu membunuh mereka, di hadapanmu yang sekarat, saat aku tiba disana ia membunuh Roronoa, anggota terakhir yang berdiri di hadapanmu. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata padamu dan menyadari keberadaanku, dia pergi. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan satu pun dari mereka" Awalnya Shanks ragu harus menceritakan ini atau tidak, tapi dia melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil perlahan – lahan melepaskan pelukannya "Kami menguburkan teman – temanmu di pulau yang sama dengan Shirohige dan Ace, jika kau mau-"

"Shanks, maaf tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Xxx

Shanks keluar menuju dek tempat kru nya mengobrol dengan suara rendah. Mereka semua langsung terdiam saat melihat kaptennya keluar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ben menepuk pundaknya perlahan dan memberikan sebotol sake, sesuatu yang benar – benar dibutuhkannya saat ini "Semua orang butuh proses Kapten, tapi Luffy mengalami 2 kali kehilangan yang terlalu menyakitkan, Luffy memiliki batasnya sendiri."

Apa yang dikatakan Ben memang benar, dia tidak ingin mempercayainya tapi kehilangan ini memang terlalu seluruh kru merupakan kegagalan terbesar seorang kapten dan Shanks tidak tahu hal gila apa yang akan dia lakukan jika itu terjadi padanya. Ia menatap seluruh krunya yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedih mereka untuk Luffy, dan sekilas menatap Yassop yang hanya memandang langit dengan pandangan yang sama yang ia lihat dari Luffy. Pandangan tidak percaya, yang menganggap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk yang panjang.

"Aku tahu Ben" Seribu kalimat lain yang terlintas di benaknya, bahwa ia ingin Luffy kuat, bahwa ia ingin Luffy melaluinya, bahwa ia ingin semua ini hanya mimpi, ingin ia sampaikan pada Ben. Tapi ia menganggap itu tidak perlu, karena Ben pasti mengerti "Aku tahu"

.

.

Entah sudah berapa hari lewat sejak Luffy terbangun. Ia menolak membukakan pintu untuk siapapun. Ia menolak makan dan pengobatan. Suasana di kapal menjadi tidak mengenakkan, semua orang disana menyayangi Luffy dan merasakan kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

Shanks sendiri sudah sangat putus asa, kalau saja bukan Ben yang tetap memperingatinya, ia pasti sudah mendobrak masuk ke kamar Luffy. Meski usaha Ben untuk menghalanginya tidak pernah dilalui dengan damai.

"Sialan, sudah berapa hari dia tidak makan Ben, dia bisa mati!"

"Aku tahu, tapi dia tidak akan mau makan, mentalnya pasti sudah hancur dan ia tidak mau ada siapapun di sekelilingnya, kau tahu itu"

"Tapi bukan berarti kita membiarkannya kelaparan. Dia itu Luffy!"

"De-" Ucapan Ben terputus saat ia melihat seseorang kluar dari kamar tempat Luffy beristirahat. Shanks yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah temannya langsung menoleh kebelakang dan memandang dengan kaget sosok tersebut

"Luffy, kau-"

"Shanks boleh aku pinjam den-den mushi mu?"

"Te.. tentu saja. Siapa yang ingin kau hubungi?" Shanks berjalan menuntun Luffy ke tempat den den mushi kapal, meninggalkan dan melupakan perdebatannya dengan Ben

"Seorang teman lama" Luffy menjawab dengan tenang, sesaat Shanks merasa sosok di depannya ini bukanlah Luffy, dengan suara yang terlalu tenang dan pandangan mata yang terlalu dingin. "Hanya dia yang bisa membantuku"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : One piece always belong to Mr. Oda

RETURN

Chapter II

Kelompok bajak laut Rambut Merah Shanks mau tidak mau harus mengakui kalau bocah yang dulunya sering mereka ejek dan tertawakan sudah berubah menjadi salah satu bajak laut yang cukup diperhitungkan. Itu semua mereka sadari saat berlabuh di salah satu pulau yang disebutkan Luffy setelah ia bercakap – cakap dengan salah seorang 'teman' melalui denden mushi. Di tengah – tengah pelabuhan berkibar dengan bangga lambang bajak laut Topi Jerami yang menandakan bahwa pulau tersebut berada di bawah perlindungan mereka. Beberapa penduduk pulau yang melihat Luffy turun dari kapal milik Shanks, hanya mampu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih sambil tanpa sadar memberi jalan kepadanya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bersuara dan seluruh anggota bajak laut Rambut Merah bisa dengan jelas merasakan simpati dari setiap orang yang ada disana.

"Kami sudah menunggu kalian. Selamat datang" seorang wanita muda membungkuk memberi salam di hadapan mereka, menyadarkan lamunan Luffy yang terjadi sejak awal ia melihat lambang bajak laut miliknya dan membuat anggota kru Shanks mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepadanya.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu anda Tuan Shanks" lanjutnya, sambil mengulurkan tangannya "Saya Cimey, asisten kepala desa ini."

"Aku yang seharusnya merasa terhormat nona Cimey" Shanks menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum ramah "dapat diterima dengan baik di desa seindah ini"

Cimey membalas senyuman itu dan setelah sedikit berbasa – basi ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luffy yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Luffy" panggilnya lembut "lama tak jumpa"

"Hm, kau tidak berubah Cimey" Luffy hanya tersenyum kearahnya dan membuat Cimey memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia balik tersenyum kepada Luffy dan merangkul Luffy pelan. "Nona sudah menunggumu. Kau mau langsung pergi menemuinya?" Luffy hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh Cimey kearah pemuda yang sudah menunggunya di depan kerumunan. Setelah berbicara beberapa saat, Cimey membiarkan pemuda itu menggantikannya dan membawa Luffy pergi ke pusat desa.

Cimey kembali ke tempat Shanks dan kru-nya menunggu "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, kami sudah mempersiapkan penginapan di pusat desa, beristirahatlah disana. Di depan penginapan itu ada restoran dan bar, kami memliki makanan dan sake yang sangat enak. Silahkan ikuti saya"

Ia mulai berjalan di depan dengan Shanks disampingnya, diikuti oleh seluruh kru. Selama perjalanan Cimey beberapa kali tanpa sadar menghela nafas dan kesedihan terpancar diwajahnya meskipun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan mengenai desa ini? Bagaimana kalian bisa mengenal Luffy?" Tanya Shanks membuka pembicaraan

"Tentu" Sahut Camey sambil tersenyum sopan "Dulu desa ini memiliki tambang emas dan berlian yang sangat banyak sehingga membuat desa kami sangat maju. Tapi tiba – tiba bajak laut datang dan menguras habis harta kami. Mereka mengancam akan membunuh semua anak – anak di desa yang sudah lebih dulu dikumpulkan di sebuah gudang jika kami melawan atau menghalangi mereka. Aku merupakan salah satu dari anak – anak itu, entah berapa lama kami disekap, tapi saat kami berhasil keluar, desa ini sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Rumah – rumah hancur dan penduduk kelaparan, sumber daya kami dikuras habis oleh para bajak laut itu dan beberapa orang penduduk kami dibunuh sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi. Anehnya angkatan laut seolah – olah tidak peduli dan membiarkan kami seperti ini. Sepanjang yang aku tahu ternyata mereka dibayar oleh para bajak laut itu untuk tutup mulut dan keadaan kami tak pernah sampai ke angkatan laut pusat." Suara Camey bergetar menahan marah di beberapa bagian cerita, saat para angkatan laut yang datang bukannya menolong mereka tapi memperlakukan mereka seperti sampah dan bagaimana beberapa orang meninggal karena sakit dan lapar tapi tidak mau meninggalkan pulau. "Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu Luffy datang dan merubah pulau kami. Awalnya kami memandang mereka sama seperti bajak laut yang lain dan bermaksud mengusir mereka. Tapi begitu Luffy dengan mudahnya kabur dari pertahanan kami dan melihat desa dari dekat, dia kembali ke kapal lalu memerintahkan Chopper dan Sanji untuk segera membawa bahan obat dan makanan dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Ia juga memerintahkan Franky dan Ussop pergi ke hutan mencari beberapa batang kayu untuk tempat mereka memasak dan klinik sementara. Nami dan Robin ditugaskan pergi mengambilkan buku – buku yang mereka anggap bisa disumbangkan dan beberapa alat tulis, serta menyuruh Zoro membantu mereka. Ia memanggil Brook dan memintanya membawa alat musiknya lalu memerintahkan mereka semua bertemu di dalam desa." Shanks tersenyum kecil mendengar bagaimana detailnya Camey mengingat itu semua namun tetap mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian "Semua anggota kru dan para penduduk desa yang masih berada di garis depan kebingungan mendengar itu, tapi begitu Luffy bilang 'ini perintah', semua anggota kru nya langsung melaksanakan perintahnya meskipun mereka masih bingung. Dan saat mereka semua sampai di dalam desa, mereka mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. Mereka membantu kami meski awalnya kami tidak mempercayai mereka, meski kami tidak pernah meminta, meski kami tidak bisa memberikan imbalan apapun."

"Hooo… Lalu bagaimana desa kalian bisa jadi seperti ini?"

"Luffy dan yang lain tinggal beberapa minggu disini untuk membantu kami membangun kembali. Franky mendirikan beberapa rumah yang layak untuk ditinggali dan mengajarkan para penduduk dasar – dasar membangun. Robin dan Brook mengajarkan anak – anak membaca dan bermain musik, Chopper dan Sanji memberi kami makanan yang layak dan obat – obatan serta mengajarkan kami cara membuatnya, Ussop memberikan bibit aneh yang menjadi sumber makanan kami sekarang serta mengajarkan cara melestarikannya, dan yang paling hebat Nami dan Luffy menemukan sumber bahan tambang lain secara tidak sengaja. Itu lah yang kemudian menyokong kehidupan kami. Setelah itu Luffy menjadikan pulau kami sebagai wilayah kekuasannya sehingga para bajak laut tidak berani kemari. Karena itulah para penduduk sangat terpukul saat tahu bahwa kelompok Topi Jerami..." Camey menunduk sedih mengakhiri ceritanya, tapi dengan cepat mengendalikan diri saat memberitahu Shanks dan kru nya bahwa mereka sudah sampai di penginapan. Sementara teman – temannya pergi ke dalam untuk beristirahat atau sekedar berkeliling, Shanks bertanya lagi kepada Camey untuk melanjutkan cerita yang terputus

"Luffy bilang temannya di pulau ini bisa membantunya. Siapa orang itu?"

"Nona Cheryl, pengurus kuil di desa kami. Aku juga berharap Nona Cheryl bisa membantunya"

Dahi kapten salah satu Yonkou itu mengkerut "Memang apa kekuatannya?"

Camey tersenyum dan menjawab ringan

"Dia memakan Dime Dime no Mi dan kekuatannya adalah memanipulasi dimensi"

XXX

"Luffy…" seorang anak berparas cantik dan berkulit putih bersih berumur sekitar 10 tahun dengan rambut panjang lurus berwarna perak tersenyum kepada orang yang baru saja datang ke kuilnya. Ia mempersilahkan pria itu duduk dan menyuguhkan minuman serta makanan kecil. Pria di hadapannya merupakan salah satu dari sedikit orang yang dikaguminya. Pria ini sudah menyelamatkan desa yang ia cintai

"Aku senang kau menghubungiku. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya anak itu sambil duduk di samping Luffy

"Aku… tidak tahu." Luffy hanya memandang pepohonan yang tumbuh subur di halaman kuil, merasakan angin yang menyentuh wajahnya "Aku masih merasa ini mimpi. Aku tidak bisa percaya mereka pergi. Cheryl… kau pernah bercerita padaku soal kekuatanmu. Bisakah kau-"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya karena pasti aku akan selalu mau membantumu Luffy, tapi seperti yang kau tahu resikonya cukup besar"

"Aku tidak peduli! Mereka teman – temanku, keluargaku, hartaku. Aku tidak peduli apapun resikonya. Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka!"

"Aku mengerti. Duduklah kembali dan tenangkan dirimu"

Luffy menuruti perkataan Cheryl dan duduk kembali di sampingnya. Setelah menghela nafas panjang ia berhasil menghilangkan getaran di seluruh tubuhnya dengan bantuan teh hangat yang disodorkan Cheryl.

"Dengarkan aku." Cheryl menatap Luffy menggenggam tangan Luffy perlahan "Kekuatan ini tidak hanya akan berefek padamu tapi juga semua orang yang ada di dimensi ini. _Alternate Universe _sangat berbeda dengan tempat kita hidup sekarang. Mungkin saja disana tidak ada bajak laut, buah setan, raksasa ataupun monster laut. Mungkin saja kau tidak berteman dengan teman – temanmu disini. Mereka bisa saja terlahir sebagai musuh atau bahkan orang asing. Namun seperti yang kubilang dulu, apabila orang di _Alternate Universe _itu meninggal maka orang yang bersangkutan juga akan meninggal di dunia ini, jadi tugasmu adalah bertemu dengan mereka dan mencegah mereka meninggal"

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Luffy sambil mengerutkan kening "Kematian itu kan-"

"Kau bisa mencegahnya. Tetaplah bersama mereka selama 3 hari penuh dan terus selamatkan mereka dari semua jenis bahaya, dengan cara itu kematian akan pergi. Setelah itu badan, jiwa, kesadaran, dan ingatan mereka akan kembali ke sini. Lebih tepatnya mereka akan muncul secara misterius di sampingku. Lakukan hal ini ke seluruh kru-mu dan aku yakin mereka akan ada disampingmu saat kau kembali nanti" Cheryl melanjutkan "aku akan meletakkanmu jiwa mu pada _Luffy_ yang berada di _Alternate Universe_. Kau akan menjalani semua yang ia lakukan pada kehidupannya disana. Semua rangkaian kegiatannya. Aku akan ada di pikiranmu saat kupikir kau masih mebutuhkanku, tapi aku tidak bisa ada disana setiap saat. Semua yang berhasil kau selamatkan disana akan selamat juga di dunia ini tapi jika kau tidak selamat, kau akan menghilang dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengingatmu kecuali aku, karena dimensi ini juga berhubungan dengan ingatan semua orang"

Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Luffy menjawab "Aku akan tetap pergi apapun resikonya. Mereka akan kembali ke sampingku dan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan melupakan aku"

Cheryl tersenyum kecil mendengar optimisme Luffy "Aku tidak akan mencegahmu dan akan selalu menunggumu di dimensi ini. Aku yakin teman – temanmu juga pasti sudah menunggumu datang menjemput mereka"

"Shishishi kalau begitu ayo lakukan sekarang"

Cheryl akhirnya mengajak Luffy masuk ke salah satu ruangan di dalam kuil dan di tengah – tengah ruangan mereka kembali duduk berhadapan

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dulu pada teman yang mengantarmu?" Tanya Cheryl sambil mendongak menatap Luffy, ia mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya di pelipis Luffy, siap untuk melakukan tugasnya. Dan setelah mendengar jawaban Luffy ia tersenyum kecil dan menutup matanya "Baiklah, terserahmu saja Luffy"

.

"Hah? Memanipulasi dimensi?"

"Benar, itulah kekuatan nona Cheryl" sahut Camey sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dengan itu dia pasti bisa menyelamatkan teman – temannya sekalipun aku sendiri tidak mengerti cara kerjanya"

.

"Kau siap Luffy?"

.

"Berarti itu artinya Luffy akan pergi ke dimensi lain?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu Tuan Shanks, aku berharap dia berhasil. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa selamat dari sana"

.

"Siap"

.

"Dia akan meninggalkan dimensi ini tanpa mengucapkan apapun padaku? Bocah itu! aku harus mengejarnya. Cepat tunjukkan jalannya padaku"

.

"Semoga beruntung"

.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar tuan Shanks"

.

"Terima kasih Cheryl"

Dan wajah Cheryl yang saat itu masih tersenyum dihadapannya menghilang, digantikan dengan kegelapan

"_Tidak, aku berjanji pada Shanks untuk menemuinya saat menjadi bajak laut yang hebat. Aku akan menemuinya sekali lagi bersama teman – temanku dan menepati janjiku"_


End file.
